


Unmasked

by FanGirl09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Draco Malfoy, Abused Harry Potter, Alternate Timelines, Crying, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, present day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl09/pseuds/FanGirl09
Summary: Harry never saw it coming.When he runs into a banged up, skittish Draco Malfoy on the train after Christmas break, his suspicions are raised. When Harry and Hermione find out that Draco is being abused, his suspicions are confirmed. The two boys grow closer as time goes on, as does Draco and Pansy with the trio. But an incident in Hogsmeade will send them all packing.To be safe while Lucius is at large, the group is sent to live with Hermione's cousins in Canada. They will attend a muggle school, and live among other teens without magic.But what if they aren't as safe as they think?It all starts when Draco drops his mask.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, settings, etc. They belong to J.K. Rowling. 

 

Snow fell over London as the Christmas break came to an end for another year. White flakes sparkled in the hair of many students as they crossed onto Platform 9 ¾ , their boots leaving delicate tracks towards the train’s carriages. Parents, siblings, and guardians alike stood waving to their loved ones as the train puffed out of the station, heading for Hogwarts. On board were a load of magical students who, truthfully, had no idea what the next few months had in store for them, or of the truths that would be revealed.

For Harry Potter, it seemed as though everything would be the same as it were. Same friends, same school, same problems. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as he boarded the Hogwarts Express, shaking snow out of his unruly black hair. He glanced side to side, scanning for an empty compartment.

“Left, Harry,” huffed Hermione impatiently, heaving her bag of school books onto her shoulder.

Harry rolled his eyes, doing as she said. Striding through the narrow aisle, he peeked into compartment after compartment, looking for an empty one. He caught the eyes of many curious students, many of whom were girls trying to catch his attention. He ignored them, averting his gaze, much to the girls’ dismay. An empty compartment caught his eye about halfway down and he beckoned to Ron and Hermione. “Down here, come on, before the train turns that first bend and we get thrown through the glass.” Harry slid the glass door aside and stepped in, plopping down on the bench.

Hermione followed Ron inside, slumping her books on the bench. She glared at Harry. “Should have let me go first,” she puffed.

“Why’d you bring so many books, Hermione?” Ron questioned, eyeing the bundle beside her.

“I brought them to get ahead, Ronald!”

“To get ahead, or for ‘ _light reading’_?” Harry sniggered.

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t go asking me for help anytime soon, you two, I _swear._ ”

Harry and Ron broke into laughter. The two started into a lighthearted conversation about quidditch while Hermione stuck her nose into yet another school book. The two glanced up at her after a while of her silence, aside from the odd flipping of a page.

“How’s your chapter of _A History of Magic,_ ‘Mione?” Ron asked.

She didn’t look up. “Interesting.” Both boys raised their brows at her, which she could see over the top of her book. She acquiesced. “Boring.” Hermione sighed, placing the book on the bench beside her.

“Want anything from the trolley?” Harry voiced.

Hermione shrugged; Ron scoffed. “Did you really ask me that?”

Harry laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The group rose from their seats and turned left down the aisle towards where the trolley witch was rolling her treats along. The three hurried towards her and she stopped, smiling at the three. “Anything from the trolley dears?”

Harry surveyed the group who motioned that it was up to him. “Er, three pumpkin pasties, three chocolate frogs, and… three licorice wands, please.” Harry searched his pockets for the change as another figure emerged from behind the trolley witch.

“Three pumpkin pasties, please,” Malfoy announced. Harry glanced up at the blond, startled, and almost dropped his change. He had his head turned away from the group, not making eye contact. In fact, he didn’t even make eye contact with the trolley witch.

“Here you go, dear,” she said, handing Malfoy the pastries, and taking the coins from him. He fumbled one and reached for it, revealing the other side of his face. Harry almost dropped his coins again. Half of Draco’s face was blue and purple, a cut under his eye causing it to swell. As his coat swung open at the movement, Harry also caught a glimpse at bruises on his neck and shoulder. Malfoy quickly recovered as the trolley with rolled away, stuffing Harry’s coins in her pocket.

Beside him, Ron scoffed, flicking his head up towards the blond. “Who’d you get in a fight with, Malfoy?”

Malfoy rolled his good eye. “Funny, Weasley,” he sneered.

“What? Good ol’ Daddy not being so nice at home?” He snickered, to which Hermione smirked.

Malfoy’s eyed widened for a fraction of a second, then he squinted “Again, very funny, Weasel. Not that it’s any of your business.” He shifted his body away from Ron, although neither him or Hermione seemed to notice.

Hermione laughed. “It’s just interesting to see someone like you in a shape like _this._ ”

“Yeah, who’d you piss off this time?” Ron added.

“Again,” Malfoy huffed, backing up. “None of your damn business.”

“The invincible Draco Malfoy, beat up?” Ron laughed again. “No really tell us who did it?”

“That’s enough,” Harry interjected, as Malfoy flinched when Ron stepped closer. Harry squinted, brows furrowed at the blond. “Leave him be, Ron.”

“Harry-“

“Just… leave him alone. He wasn’t trying to fight us,” Harry nodded at Malfoy. “Let’s just go back to our seats.”

The blond stared after the group as they left, shaken by the actions of all three members. He knew he’d treated them badly in the past, and had expected it from Weasley… but not Granger. And certainly not from Potter. Sauntering back to his seat, he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe the raven haired boy knew more than he ought to.

Back in his compartment, Harry watched Ron mow down on his pumpkin pasty. He was vaguely aware of Hermione calling him a pig, but it didn’t fully register. His mind was reeling. The whole interaction was odd. Malfoy had lacked most of his usual venom… he seemed tired. Harry tried to convince himself that that was it. He was just tired and that’s why it seemed off, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. He had flinched when Ron stepped towards him, which seemed unusual. And it had been Christmas break… who would he fight at home? Harry couldn’t see him fighting a friend he had over for dinner or anything of the sort, it seemed too odd. Although, to be fair, all of this seemed odd to Harry. The colourful bruises seemed fresh and out of place on the boy’s face, something he’d never seen, even after particularly rough quidditch games.  

Harry recalled memories of Malfoy from before Christmas. The more he remembered, the more concerned he grew. He hadn’t really been himself, Harry recalled. Drawn back, quiet, blending into the crowd… not like him at all. And the boy who was normally proud of his family…. To be alarmed by the mention of his father…

It clicked. Harry’s stomach churned as he realised what made him so uneasy. He recognised these traits in himself – his past self. When he was living with the Dursleys. He swallowed thickly. The fingerprint shaped bruises on Malfoy’s neck flashed in his brain. A surge of worry flooded through him.

_I hope I’m wrong. I hope I’m wrong. I hope I’m wrong…. But I don’t think I am. How did I not notice before?_

Harry put his head in his hands, tugging at his hair. Ron and Hermione had such loving families – they had no idea. They wouldn’t see what he did, and so they just attacked him as they’d always done. Back and forth, back and forth. Except now it was different. Harry had his suspicions… he had _empathy._ Something he never thought he’d feel for the boy.

As he knew from growing up, the situation is not fun. And he could only imagine what it would be like for Malfoy, his father being a powerful Death Eater who’d narrowly escaped imprisonment. The external damage was easy to spot, but internal – not so easy. Almost impossible. Yet it can be some of the most damaging.

_Maybe I’m wrong. Don’t play the hero, Harry. You don’t know his life._

_But you know yours. He might need help!_

_You may have no idea what you’re talking about._

_But I need to find out!_

_It’s none of your business._

_Wouldn’t I have wanted help when I went through it?_

_What makes you think he’d want_ your _help?_

_I have to try…_

“Are you alright there, mate?”

Harry jumped, his gaze flying up to meet Ron’s. Hermione’s eyes were on him too. “Y-yeah,” he stammered. “I just need air, I think. I’ll be back.”

“Okay,” Hermione called after him, but he’d already left.

Harry paced along the aisle, once again peering through all the doors. Nope. No. Nope. Then, a white blond head faced away from him, surrounded by Slytherins, namely Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. He slid the door open and stepped inside, causing Pansy to look up at him as he approached, followed by Blaise. He tapped Malfoy on the shoulder lightly. He flinched, staring up at the out-of-place Gryffindor.

He turned to look at Harry, and Harry squinted. His bruises were gone. “What do you want, Potter?”

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Malfoy eyed him. “Please.”

“Okay.” He stood and ushered Harry into the aisle outside the compartment. “Now, what do you want?”

“Relax,” Harry said. “I’m not going after you, or anything. Just a civil conversation.”

“Potter. We’ve never had a civil conversation. What do you want?”

“I just… I’m sorry about Ron and Hermione,” Harry admits.

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay. What do you really want? Come to mock me too?”

“No.”

“Uh huh.”

“Draco, I’m not here to try and hurt you.”

He started at the use of his given name. “Who said I’m-“

“I know what it’s like. And I mean it, I’m sorry about what Ron and Hermione said. They shouldn’t have said any of that stuff. It was mean, and you hadn’t even said a word to Ron when he started on you.”

Draco blanked, silver eyes darting between Harry and the floor. Finally, they settled on Harry. “Thanks.”

Harry nodded. “Of course. Er, see you around.”

“Yeah,” he said, still with a blank expression. “See you.” Then he turned and headed back to his seat.

Harry let out a breath, nodding to himself. No progress, but that was okay. He was sure he’d talk to him again. He was determined. Damned hero complex or not, he was determined. He knew the damage done by abuse and he’d be damned if he let the boy deal with it all by himself.

_I sure hope I’m wrong._

*

After getting the apology off his chest he returned to his seat and joined Ron and Hermione’s conversation. They had been going back and forth about the pronunciation of certain charms and counter charms. Hermione and Harry ended up mocking Ron who butchered a few of them, but all in good fun. The three laughed the rest of the ride away.

Dinner was already on the table when they arrived, and the starving students tucked in almost immediately. Pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs from the trolley only go so far. As the trio settled in for dinner, they were joined by Ginny, Dean, and Seamus. Conversation and laughter continued to erupt from the Gryffindor table over the course of their meal.

“How was your break, Seamus?” Ginny chirped.

“It was good, thanks,” he smiled. “Spent some time with my muggle cousins. I enchanted the Christmas cookies to make them all hyper. It was fun for me to watch really, but quite the tango for me aunts. Had to round them all up, you see.”

“Seamus! You can’t do that,” Hermione scolded, though she was smiling.

He shrugged. “No one found out, though I think my Mum was suspicious.”

“I guess so!” Chortled Ron. “All these kids suddenly hopped up from just a cookie or two. You should talk to Fred and George about that one.”

“Sure!” Dean smacked his arm. “So you can enchant all these cookies perfectly fine, but you can’t do one potion with me without blowing it up!”

“Oi, shut up, Dean,” he snickered. “It’s an art.”

“Then you’re no artist,” Harry added.

The group roared with laughter. Harry sipped at his pumpkin juice, doing his best not to let it spill as he attempted to settle his laughter. Over his goblet he spotted a pair of silver eyes gazing at him, a spark of curiosity resting there. Harry nodded at him. The blond’s head tilted slightly, to which Harry’s lip twitched upwards. Then he nodded back ever so slightly, but Harry caught the movement. His eyes flitted away, and Harry went back to his conversation.

*

Neither boy slept that night. Both stared at the ceiling, wondering what would happen in the days to come.

Draco pondered his interaction with Harry for quite a while. It had been odd… but nice. But it was like Harry _knew._ Maybe he did. What did he mean when he said that he wasn’t there to hurt him. He _had_ to know – nothing else made sense. He’d have to be more careful, or run the risk of his whole family’s reputation being shattered. His limited safety being taken away. But something kept his mind circling back to Harry… subconscious trying to tell him something that he didn’t want to accept.    

Harry had drawn his curtains almost two hours later than everyone else, but still he did not sleep. He lay wide eyed, pondering all the signs and signals he’d missed. He may never find out the truth, but he sure hoped he could. Harry groaned, rolled over and cast _lumos._ He stared into the ball of light emitted by the tip of his wand, transfixed. Vaguely he wondered if instead of being so worried about what Malfoy was up to, he should’ve been focusing on the _way_ he had been acting instead. He didn’t know if he could get the boy to open up because pushing wouldn’t be any help either. He’d pull away, turn more into himself. If there’s anyone left that he truly trusts, that is. He will internalize himself completely.

Draco, Harry realized, had been wearing a mask. If his suspicions were correct, he had been protecting himself, projecting what he _wanted_ everyone to see. But now Harry had witnessed a brief glimpse underneath the mask that had slowly been deteriorating all year. Why now? He didn’t know. How long? He didn’t know that either. Honestly, he didn’t know any of it for sure. But what he saw was still enough.

But for Harry, that wasn’t the most important thing to worry about. It was the truth. The extent of it. And above all – revealing the boy under the mask.

Because _that_ boy – _that_ Draco- maybe he could help him. And maybe, just maybe, they could learn to be something _other_ than rivals.  


	2. Not So Bad After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slughorn surprises his students by rearranging their seats. Can this decrease inter-house tensions?

Slamming on their dormitory door startled the boys awake. “You’re going to be late!” Hermione’s voice bellowed. “There’s only twenty minutes left of breakfast, and knowing you five, you won’t be ready in time!”  

 

The group of boys groaned at the rude awakening, but knew she was right. Harry rolled out of bed with a thud, missing his landing. He stumbled to his feet and rubbed an eye, reaching for his glasses with his free hand. “It’s too early for this,” he grumbled.

 

“Didn’t you sleep?” Ron asked. 

 

Harry shook his head and muttered, “Not well. I tossed and turned for most of the night.” There had been too much on his mind. 

 

“Maybe you can take a nap first period,” Ron chuckled, pulling on his trousers. “SLughorn never seems to pay much attention to what we do anyways.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, tossing his shirt over his head. Seamus and Dean slammed out of the room. “What do you reckon we’re doing today, anyways? In potions.”

 

Ron fumbled with his tie. “Not sure,” he mumbled without looking up. “He didn’t tell us what his plan was for after Christmas.” 

 

Neville didn’t bother tying his shoes and bolted out of the door. Harry pulled on his sweater, then his robe. “I forgot about that. Hopefully it’s nothing too hard.” 

 

Ron smiled sheepishly. “You can say that again.” 

 

*

 

Hermione stopped them at the door, frowning. “Look,” she hissed, peering around the doorframe. “He’s changed all of our seats.” 

 

“What?” Ron faltered. 

 

Harry peered around the doorframe as Hermione had, spotting several groups of two long tables. Each group sat four. He didn’t see Hermione’s concern at first, until he saw Lavender Brown sitting across from Pansy Parkinson. Both girls were frowning. Harry drew his head back. “This may be a problem.”

 

Ron sighed. “No use in delaying the inevitable then, yeah?” With that, he strode proudly into the classroom and towards Professor Slughorn. “Mornin’, Sir.”

“Good morning, Wollamby,” he smiled. “Harry. Ms. Granger. Did you all have a nice Christmas holiday?” They all nodded affirmatively. “Splendid! As did I, as did I… As you can see I’ve changed the seating arrangements.”

 

“Uh, sir,” Harry winced. “If you don’t mind me asking… why?” 

 

Slughorn’s tongue popped out from between his lips in a cheesy grin. He leaned closer to the three of them. “To be completely honest, Harry - I’ve been sensing some interhouse hostility.”

 

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but quickly wiped her face clean of emotion. “So you thought having us all sit together would have a chance at fixing the problem?”

 

“Precisely,” he whispered, grinning. He stood tall once more, speaking in his normal, jolly voice. “Now, Hermione. You’ll be sitting on my right at this group. Please join Lavender and Pansy.” Hermione nodded politely, however the boys saw her eyes roll back as she turned around. They both had to suppress a laugh. “As for you both, you’ll be sitting in this middle group on the left. Please join Seamus while we wait for the rest of your classmates.”

 

The boys both nodded at Slughorn, then hurried to their tables. Harry and Ron sat down with their backs to Slughorn’s desk, facing Seamus who sat on the left, in front of Ron. More and more students trickled into class, each one looking equally as confused and displeased as they had. After a few moments, Katie joined Lavender, Pansy, and Hermione. Slughorn didn’t seem to have done such a great job at mixing many of the tables -- most were three from one house and one from the other, and most were single gendered.  _ Maybe it was just a starting point?  _ Harry wondered. 

 

Blaise strolled in a moment later, followed by Draco. There were only two seats left in the class, one in front of Harry, and one beside Neville. The three Gryffindors at his table eyed each other warily. The Slytherin boys spoke to SLughorn, then turned back towards the two empty desks across the aisle from each other. A white-blond head sat down in front of Harry wordlessly, not making eye-contact. Draco kept his head down. Ron glanced sideways at Harry, followed by Seamus; Harry shrugged. 

 

Harry started as Slughorn bellowed, starting the lesson promptly. Today they were learning about healing potions. What they are, how they’re used, and how to make them. The whole class scribbled their notes furiously to keep up with their quick professor. 

 

“Does everyone understand?” Slughorn asked, finally taking a breath after his spiel. The class nodded in unison. He clapped his hands together. “Alright, then get to work!” 

 

Harry stood from the table, volunteering to get everyone’s materials. Sweeping away from the boys, he waited patiently by the storage cupboard. Once Neville had vacated the space it was Harry’s turn. He plucked them from their respective places, gathering them in his arms, and headed back towards his table. Ron and Seamus were sniggering under their breath, whereas Draco sat with his head down, twiddling his thumbs as a distraction. Scowling, Harry placed the ingredients in front of Ron and Seamus, then handed them to Draco. 

 

“Thanks,” he murmered, silver eyes momentarily meeting green. 

 

“Oi,” Ron interjected. He flicked his head at Draco. “What’s wrong with you? No sarcastic quips?” 

 

Draco shrugged. “”M just tired.” 

 

“Yeah, alright,” replied Seamus. He started adding his potion ingredients, turning his attention to Harry. “You ready for this week’s game, Harry?”

 

He smiled. “You bet. Can’t wait.”

 

“You never can for Quidditch can you?” Ron laughed. 

 

Harry snorted. “Nah. I guess not.” 

 

“What do you say to some flying tonight? Just for fun,” Ron chirped, stirring the murky liquid in his cauldron. 

 

“Maybe not tonight, mate,” he eyed Draco subtly. “Too much homework, I think.”

 

“Harry are you feeling alright?” Seamus joked. “You never say no to flying.” 

 

Harry shrugged. “Like I said, I think I’ll have too much homework. Don’t need Snape or McGonagall up my arse, do I?” The group chuckled at that, even Draco.

 

“Say, Ron” Seamus piped up. He glanced up from his stirring, eyebrows raised. “Why do you like flying so much?”

 

Ron chuckled. “I’ve seen all my siblings do it my entire life. I’ve always wanted to live up to that. Plus, it’s fun.” He points his stir-stick pointedly at Seamus. “That’s always a bonus, yeah? What about you, Harry?”

 

“It’s exhilarating. I belong in the air--flying, I think. It’s in my blood. It’s just…” Harry pauses, glancing around at them. “Therapy for me, I guess. If that makes sense.” They nod. “What about you, Draco?”

 

Immediately three pairs of eyebrows shot up. Draco’s eyes widen, startled. Then they soften as he said, “Freedom. Its freedom for me. The only chance I get.” The three boys stare at him, and he smiles back, as if he knows he shouldn’t have admitted as much as he did. Maybe it will get them to lay off. Although, then again, maybe they’d spread it. He dropped his gaze back to his potion, secretly grateful that Harry tried to engage him in their conversation. 

 

The boys worked silently for a few moments, each adding ingredients, stirring, and, if you’re Seamus, glaring at the lumpy liquid churning in his cauldron. Cautiously, Draco leant over to Seamus, pointing at his pile of lionfish spines. “You need to add another one,” he whispered.

 

Seamus’ head whipped around, shocked. “Another one?”

 

“Yeah,” Draco replied. He pointed at the cauldron. “See how lumpy it is? It means you need to add another.”

 

“Okay…” Seamus grasped the lionfish spine, tugging at it. 

 

Draco’s eyes widened. “No, no, no! Be gentle so it doesn’t shatter… Here, can I see it?”

 

He passed it over to Draco, who gingerly pried it apart. Draco handed it back. “Thanks,” Seamus murmured. 

 

“No problem,” Draco nodded. “Stir twice more counterclockwise and then you should be fine to add your next ingredient.”

 

Seamus nodded without looking up. His brows knit together in confusion, as did Ron’s. Harry was pleasantly surprised. 

 

Within twenty minutes, Slughorn had collected their potions in viles and set them back on his desk, releasing the class for lunch. Draco rose, swiping his books into his bag. “See you later.” Then he was gone. 

 

Seamus and Ron shook their heads. “Who  _ is  _  that?” Ron exclaimed. 

 

Harry shrugged. “That’s Draco. Not Malfoy, I guess.” Ron eyed him as Seamus left, still befuddled. “Or maybe he’s just too tired to put up with our shit.” 

 

Ron laughed as they headed out the door. “Yeah, maybe.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she caught up with them. “Or  _ maybe _ he’s not always a prick.”

 

“Come on Hermione,” Ron groaned. “You don’t really think that, do you?”

 

“So what if I do? You don’t really know him, Ron,” she scolded. 

 

He pouted as he sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. “I guess so. What do you think, Harry?”

 

“I agree with, ‘Mione,” he stated. “That guy wasn’t the Malfoy we know. Like I said, that was  _ Draco.  _ Not Malfoy.”

 

“Exactly,” Hermione replied. “I’m starting to think the same of Pansy. She’s not so bad, really. She’s actually quite funny.”

 

“Oh, here we go,” Ron laughed. “Fine, fine. I’ll play nice too, I guess.”

 

“Maybe you won’t have to play after a while. Maybe they’ll grow on you,” Harry chuckled. 

 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Yeah,  _ right _ !”

 

Harry laughed again, his eyes wandering to the Slytherin table. Draco looked to be having a similar conversation with his friends. His eyes met Harry’s and he rolled them dramatically. Harry suppressed a grin, nodding ever so slightly. Draco smirked. 

 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so so sorry for not updating for three months. Between finishing grade 12, soccer, and work I just didn't have time to write, which really sucked. The only time I got was while I was in the hospital for a week, but the wifi wasn't good enough to post, sadly. But it's here now, and I graduate in two days so here's to more writing time! If I take to long feel free to comment for me to update, haha. Anyways, I hope you liked this short chapter. This part and the next chapter were originally one, but I felt it would be too long so I split it. As always, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time! -Emma :)


	3. "You Don't Know Anything About Me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transifuration with the Slytherins brings a concerning realization for Harry and Hermione concerning Draco.

Last period came incredibly quickly, leaving the trio practically running to class. They skidded into the classroom and jogged up to the front where their seats were. Although the definitely weren’t the last to arrive, they didn’t want to anger McGonagall on their first day back. Ron slid in beside Neville, while Hermione and Harry shuffled into the desks to his left, behind Pansy and Draco, respectively. 

 

McGonagall came into the room not two minutes later, scolding a couple of tardy Slytherins as she did so. In front of Harry, Draco and Pansy groaned as she took house points. He smirked. 

 

She started the class promptly, jumping right into their lecture. Hermione beamed, as she had already been practicing this specific spell. Harry started to zone out, staring at the back of the blond head in front of him without much thought on anything other than Quidditch. He knew Hermione could easily fill him in later. 

 

A flash of motion broke his trance as Draco put up his hand. Harry missed the question, and stares at McGonagall at the front. She was looking at Draco, who was speaking. Harry’s didn’t catch what he said. He tried to bring his attention back to look at Hermione, but a colourful splotch on the other boy’s porcelain skin caught his eye. Faint bruises decorate the back of his forearm where his cloak has fallen down. Harry stared in disbelief, however, the next time his hand went up, they were still there, along with some faint scratches. Harry’s mouth turned into an O. 

 

Hermione nudged him, and he turned to her. ‘What’s the matter?’ 

 

Harry read her lips carefully, then turned back to the front. “Nothing” he whispered, shaking his head. His voice got Pansy’s attention, who glanced back at them curiously. She raised an eyebrow, then turned back. 

 

When McGonagall sent them to work, Harry finally refocused. He watched as Hermione conjured golden birds above her head. Harry shook his head in disbelief. He tried to spell, but only managed to conjure a puff of feathers on his head. Hermione covered her mouth as she laughed. Harry rolled his eyes, shaking the golden feathers out of his unruly hair. When his gaze came back up, he stopped. Another mark had appeared on the boy in front of him. Right at the hem of his cloak on the back of his neck was an angry cut, surrounded by a swollen, purple bruise. Harry’s eyes widened. 

 

“What?” Hermione grew impatient. “What are you staring at? What’s the matter?”

 

He leaned in close to her ear. “It’s Draco.”

 

She pulled away, eyes narrowed. “Harry, what on  _ earth  _ do you mean?”

“Look at him, Hermione. He’s all beat up,” he hissed. 

 

She glanced at the blond, moving her head to try and see more than just the back of his head. “I don’t see anything, Harry.” 

 

Harry flipped his hands over on the desk, scowling. “What do you mean? Look at his neck, Hermione!”

 

She stared at the back of his neck, then stretched to make herself taller. She nearly gasped, whipping her head back to look at Harry. “Do you think that’s from Quidditch?”

 

“‘Mione, we just got back. I don’t think it’s from Quidditch.”

 

“What else did you see?”

 

“Bruises and scratches on his arms. They weren’t there this morning…” 

 

Hermione bit her lip. “That’s unusual… where do you think they came from, Harry?”

 

“You’re gunna think I’m crazy.” Hermione shook her head. “I think they’re from his parents, Hermione.” 

 

She dropped her gaze. “No… that can’t be right, Harry. He’s spoiled!” 

 

“It could just be an act, Hermione. I know you’ve read psychology and sociology books before for fun.”

 

She nodded, but still didn’t look at him. “I know. But… I hope that’s not what’s going on.” 

 

“I hope I’m wrong,” Harry admitted. “Nobody deserves that. But something tells me that I’m not.”

 

Hermione frowned. “What should we do?”

 

Harry pondered for a moment, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “I’m gunna try and talk to him after class.”

 

“Are you sure? Do you want me to come?”

 

He shook his head. “No. Let me do this by myself.”

 

Hermone closed her book, shoving it into her bag. “Okay. Will you tell me later what’s going on?”

 

“Of course.”

“Okay,” she stood as everyone else started to leave. She glanced up at Draco as him and Pansy stood. Her eyes widened. “Harry.”

 

Harry’s eyes quickly found her cause for surprise. With his head turned, a bluish bruise could be spotted on his jawline. Harry pursed his lips, not looking away but nodding for Hermione to go. He heard her shuffle out behind him and hurry away. In front of him, Draco muttered something to Pansy, who did the same as Hermione just had, leaving the two boys at the last two students. 

 

Draco stood, stuffed his supplies in his bag, and swept from the table, his cloak pulled up around his neck. Harry swept his materials into his bag as well and hurried after the Slytherin. As the blond turned the corner, Harry gently grabbed his shoulder. “Draco.”

 

The boy flinched, whipping around to face Harry. His eyes wide only momentarily, before attempting to cover his shock with a smirk. “What is it, Potter? Can’t leave me alone?” 

 

Harry noticed that he lacked his old bite. He huffed. “Can I just talk to you for a moment?”

 

Draco glanced both ways down the empty hallway. “Yeah, sure. What is it?”

 

“How long has it been since you’ve used a concealment potion?” 

 

Silver eyes widened. “What makes you think I’m using a concealment potion?”

 

_ Did his voice just waver?  _ Harry’s eyes softened. “Your home life is nothing like any of us has imagined, is it?”

 

Draco leaned close to Harry, his voice low. “You know  _ nothing _ about me, Harry. Or about my home life. My parents.”

 

Harry put his hands up. “Is it true though, Draco?”

 

He stood up tall. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Harry bit his lip. “You don’t have to hide behind your pride. I’m not gunna go spreading this around or anything.”

 

“Let me tell you again. I don’t know what you’re talking about. And you know nothing about me.”

 

Hary locked eyes with him. “But I do recognise  _ those _ . All of the bruises, cuts… Don’t tell me they’re from Quidditch. They’ve been appearing suddenly over the course of the last period, as if a potion or charm has been slowly wearing off. The bruises on your face and jaw. The ones on your forearms. The natsy cut on the back of your neck. I know what can put them there.”

 

Draco didn’t break his gaze. When he spoke, it was barely above a whisper. “How?” 

 

Harry’s gaze dropped to the floor as he spoke, then rose back to Draco’s. “I’ve had my fair share.” If Draco hadn’t already been shocked and caught off guard, he certainly did then. “Don’t worry. Like I said, I’m not gunna go spreading this around the castle or anything. But, if you do ever want to talk about it, you can come find me.” 

 

The blond blinked at him, mouth open, eyes searching Harry’s face and then the ground. “Thank you.” 

 

Harry nodded. They stared at each other for a moment in thought. Contemplating what was to come. Then, as quickly as he had turned to face Harry before, Draco spun on his heel, briskly walking down the hall. Harry paused, watching as he rounded the corner, white-blond hair falling into his face, robes billowing out behind his lean frame. His face, Harry noticed at the last second, had become its normal porcelain colour again. He blinked a few times, then made his way to the Great Hall. 

 

Eventually he took his seat beside Ron, across from Hermione. She eyed him expectantly, brows raised. He side-eyed Ron, then mouthed, ‘Later.’ 

 

She nodded, then turned to Ron. “Ron, are you still planning on going flying tonight?”

 

“Nah,” he said, swallowing a mouthful of mashed potatoes. “Harry called it earlier. Too much homework. I think I’ll stay in the common room tonight, finish it up.”

 

Harry laughed. “You’ll be up late then, huh?”

 

Ron rolled his eyes. “I should’ve done more over the break. I hate myself.”

 

Hermione chuckled. “I think Harry feels the same way.”

 

Harry blew air into his cheeks nodded, then slowly let the air out. “Yep. Pretty much.”

 

Hermione and Ron laughed, however, Hermione eyed Harry worriedly. ‘Now what?’

 

Harry took a forkful of corn and ate it, then glanced back at her. ‘After he goes to sleep. Promise.’

 

She nodded again. “So Ron… how was Seamus’ exploding charm in class?”

 

Harry snorted, whilst Ron scowled. “You of all people know it wasn’t supposed to do that.”

 

She laughed. “I know. Did anything get on you?”

 

“Luckily,” Ron chuckled. “No. I got pretty lucky. But I did think I might go deaf at first. All the ash ended up on him though!”

 

The trio continued to laugh through the rest of their meal, toils of the day temporarily forgotten. However, that wasn’t the case for everybody. Silver eyes watched Harry intently, mind whirling with questions. Draco bit his lip, aimlessly shoving corn around his plate.  _ Why does he care so much? What did he mean? What does any of this mean?  _

 

_ Should I confide in him?  _

 

*

 

Ron didn’t go to bed until at least one in the morning. Hermione had started pacing as Harry finished the last couple of homework questions he had which she had finished an hour before. Harry glanced up at her. “Hermione! Why are you pacing?”

 

“Because I’m worried, Harry! I don’t even want to think that that cut… how could anybody strike their child?”

 

“It happens all the time, ‘Mione. As sad and destructive as it is.”

 

“Please tell me you were wrong, Harry.” He shook his head. She swallowed thickly. “You were right…?”

 

Harry took a deep breath. “I don’t know. He was very defensive at first he told me I didn’t know anything and he didn’t know what I was talking about. But I can’t shake this feeling, Hermione. The way he acted…”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I grabbed his shoulder to get his attention, and he almost looked scared. In his eyes. His voice wavered, he didn’t spit at me like he used to. There was no venom there. He actually stayed to listen to me, Hermione. At first he seemed worried that I knew or something… but then it was almost like he was glad.”

 

“What changed his mind?”

 

“I’m not sure. Maybe because I said I wouldn’t spread it. Maybe because I was insistent. Or maybe because I hinted at my own experience.” 

 

Hermione cringed at that. “And he calmed down?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry mused. “I’m not sure why though. He thanked me when I said he could come to me, then we just looked at each other. I don’t think he knew what to say. I didn’t really either. We’ve never been friends. Never been nice to each other.”

 

“Now what?”

 

“We need to do something, I think. If you had seen the look in his eyes, Hermione. I swear, they’re broken. The way he looked at me after he thanked me was almost… pleading. I think he needs help.”

 

“We could tell a teacher? His head of house?”

 

“I don’t think telling Snape would be a good idea, Hermione Even though it  _ is  _ Draco, I still think it could make it worse.”

 

Hermione pondered that for a moment. “McGonagall then?” 

 

“That’s better. Can we go before classes start then?”

 

Hermione nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I think the sooner the better. We better get to sleep then. We will have to be up early.”

 

“Alright,” Harry yawned getting to his feet. “Goodnight, Hermione.”

 

“Goodnight, Harry.” He was almost to his dormitory before she spoke again. “Harry?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m proud of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts. Feed back is always welcome, and I love hearing what you guys have to say! Until next time, guys! -Emma :)


	4. I Am Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione confide in Professor McGonagall about their worry for Draco. Potions class and Transfiguration continue to develop the newly found... friendships?

Harry awoke earlier than the rest of his dorm. Dim rays of sunlight filtered in through the window as he dressed in his school robes and pulled on his shoes. He tried desperately to be quiet, praying for the floor not to squeak, as he didn’t want to explain to his friends where he was going or why. Harry threw his book bag over his shoulder, darting towards the door and opening it just enough to shimmy through. He closed it silently, cringing as it passed the spot where it sometimes squeaked. It didn’t. 

 

He turned and was met with Hermione’s amused eyes. “You alright there, Harry?” 

 

“Just got to be careful,” he whispered back. 

 

Hermione allowed her voice to return to normal as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “And since when are you ever careful?” Harry rolled his eyes and she laughed. “Come on, let’s get going.” 

 

The two Gryffindors eased out of the portrait hole, to which the Fat Lady seemed groggy and confused, due to the time. They strode down the hall, careful not to run into any ghost likely to cause a ruckus, or Peeves. Halfway to their destination, a giddy giggling echoed off the walls in an upcoming corridor. Hermione yanked on Harry’s arm, and they stumbled into an alcove on their left. A moment later Peeves came floating past, juggling walking sticks. Harry smirked, remembering the similar scene on his first day at Hogwarts, although in that instance the sticks were dropped on Neville’s head. 

 

Harry peeked around the corner, then nodded at Hermione. They exited the alcove and resumed their walk to Professor McGonagall’s quarters. Their footsteps echoed off of the walls as they walked -- the only thing filling the silence. They followed the familiar path they’d taken to classes for years, finally stopping in front of an oak door. The two looked at each other. Hermione wet her bottom lip with her tongue and then bit it, seemingly preparing herself. Then she turned from Harry and rapped on the door.  

 

The echo from the knock was followed by a tense silence, before shuffling could be heard within. The knob twisted and the door creaked open, revealing a groggy Professor. She wiped one eye and blinked rapidly, staring at the pair incomprehensibly. “Miss Granger, Mister Potter… what brings you two here so early in the morning.” 

 

A cringe flashed across Hermione’s features, but was then replaced by an apologetic look. “We’re sorry, Professor. We thought you would be awake.”

 

“Don’t worry you two,” she smiled. “I’m sure there’s a good reason for you to be here. What can I help you with?” 

 

Hermione glanced at Harry, who cleared his throat. “We are--er--concerned about another student. But we didn’t think we could talk to Professor Snape so we came to you…”

 

McGonnagall tilted her head, eyes shifting from Harry to Hermione. “And who is this student?”

 

Hermione faltered, then swallowed. “Draco, Professor.” 

 

“Draco?” 

 

Harry piped up, his features creased with worry. “Yes, Professor. We are worried that he’s being abused at home.” 

 

Their Professor no longer look groggy. Instead she was standing tall and alert. “This is a very serious matter, Harry. Hermione. What makes you think this?”

 

Hermione took over this time. “Well, on the train the other day, Draco looked like he’d just been in a fight. His face was bruised, although that’s all we could see at the time. And then yesterday, Harry noticed bruises and cuts suddenly appearing all over his body near the end of the day, as if a potion or charm was wearing off. I saw them too, Professor. They look nasty.”

 

“And,” Harry interjected. “All year he’s not been himself. You know him and I are always going at each other, so I’ve been paying attention. He’s been incredibly quiet. And… well, Professor Slughorn changed our seating in potions and I’m at a table with him now, too. He just seems… down. Like something is wrong.” 

 

McGonagall took a moment to process this information. She took in the two teens in front of her--the last two she thought might tell her news like this. “You’re sure this is what you’ve seen?”

 

The two nodded. Harry sighed, then spoke out loud something he never thought he’d admit to any Professor. “I know what abuse looks like, Professor. Of course, all cases are different, but that is what it looks like to me. I’ve experienced it myself… when I was younger of course. I’ve seen how it can affect people… and that’s what it seems like with Draco.” 

 

“Very well.” She turned her attention back to the both of them. “Thank you, both of you, for coming to me about a student who may be struggling. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

 

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry and Hermione said in unison. 

 

“Now off to breakfast, you two. And Harry?”

 

He turned back to McGonagall. “Yes, Professor?” 

“I’m sorry. About your aunt and uncle… I had no idea. If you ever need anything, come to me, okay?” 

 

“Okay. Thank you, Professor.” 

 

She nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. The two Gryffindors turned away and headed to the Great Hall, both silently thankful to McGonagall for listening. 

 

**

 

Harry, Ron, and Seamus chatted animatedly when the three of them first arrived to potions that morning. Hermione had split off from them as soon as they’d got in the door, distracted by Pansy, who had a question for her. 

 

Seamus was going on about a football match that had taken place--his father had written to him about it. Although Ron had no idea what the Premier League was, he still tried his best to keep up with Harry and Seamus’ discussion. A moment later, a blond head appeared at he table, bookbag slumping to the ground at the side of the chair. Ron and Seamus glanced at Draco, but kept on with their discussion. Harry, although still listening, nodded at him. His eyes didn’t even seem to be looking, although they were wide and staring off just to the side of him. Harry looked back at the other two boys, who then turned and looked at the Slytherin as well. “Morning,” Harry tried. Still, the staring eyes didn’t register anyone else present. He tried again, raising his voice a little. “Hey.” 

 

Ron and Seamus only saw him zone back in, however Harry, who’d been watching more closely, noticed his eyes widen with a start and stare back at him wildly, before turning almost apologetic. “What?”

 

Harry eyed him. “I was just saying Good Morning.” 

 

“Oh. Right,” he nodded, eyes boring a hole into the desk. “Morning.”

 

Harry furrowed his brows, green eyes searching for something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Ron’s voice snapped him out of his trance. “Geez, Malfoy. Sure you’re not sick?” 

 

Grey eyes glanced up. “Maybe I am,” he sneered. 

 

“There he is,” muttered Seamus. “Yeah? What kind of sick? Homesick?” He snickered. 

 

Draco stared at Seamus, glare full of venom. “Yeah. Something like that.” 

 

Seamus rolled his eyes, turning to Ron and continuing to explain how football leagues worked. Draco dropped his eyes, and Harry swore he heard him mutter, “More like sick  _ of  _ home…” Harry tilted his head to the side to look at him, and their eyes met. For a brief moment, they just looked at each other, both with a different question in mind. Then Draco shook his head, mumbled something under his breath, and stood from his desk. Harry heard him ask Slughorn a question, but couldn’t decipher what it was. Then he walked past the three Gryffindor boys and out of the room as their professor began his lesson. 

 

Ron leaned closer to Harry and muttered, “Man. Maybe he really  _ is  _ sick.” 

 

Harry gave him a side-eye as he watched Slughorn’s directions. “Yeah. Of a lot of things, I’d imagine.” 

 

Draco didn’t return until they were starting to brew their potions. He sat wordlessly at the group of four, reading his textbook with his eyes narrowed. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes briefly, then added the first two ingredients to his cauldron. The three other boys had, once again, changed the topic to Quidditch. 

 

“Oi, Harry,” Seamus piped up. “Do you think Seeker’s the hardest position?” 

 

Harry pursed his lips then, “No. I think Chaser is hardest.”

 

“Why do you think that?” Ron asked. 

 

“You’ve got to get the Quaffle across the pitch while in the air, with people trying to get you, and bludgers being hurled your way,” Harry explained. “As a seeker, all we have to do is find the snitch and catch it. Yeah, it can be hard, but there’s not as many variables.”

 

Draco chuckled. “The only variable I ever really have is ‘Can I knock Potter off his broom before he knocks me off mine,’”

 

Harry laughed, however, Ron and Seamus just stare at him. Ron raises an eyebrow and Seamus shakes his head. They turn to each other to finish the conversation.   

 

Over the exclamations and chatter emanating from around the room, Harry felt safe to ask Draco a single question. “Hey,” he said softly. Silver eyes met green. “Is everything alright?” 

 

Draco glanced side to side, then back at Harry. “What do you mean?” 

 

“I just…” Harry huffed, dropping his gaze before looking back up. “I just mean… are you okay?” 

 

An amused sort of smile replaced the blond’s frown. “Yes, Potter. I’m  _ fine.  _ Why do you ask?” 

 

Harry opened his mouth to answer honestly, then thought better of it. “Nothing. Nevermind, actually.” He laughed nervously, trying to diffuse the tension. They were silent for a moment, before Harry looked back up. “Say… I’ve been looking for new training drills for myself. Seeker drills, y’know? Got any you could share with me?” 

 

The corner of Draco’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Yeah. I’ve got a few.” 

 

**

 

Transfiguration came quickly. Harry and Hermione took their seats near the front while Professor McGonagall eyed them curiously. She turned her attention to Draco as he walked in with Pansy, and she started to stroll towards the pair. “Hello, Pansy. Draco,” she said, walking past them. 

 

“Hi,” Pansy said. Draco only nodded. 

 

The professor eyed Harry and Hermione after she passed, eyebrows raised. She hadn’t seen any marks on Draco’s pale skin. Hermione nudged Harry, who quickly scrawled on a piece of parchment. When McGonagall came back, she glanced discreetly at his desk.  _ Check closer to the end of class. The back of his neck. His face.  _ She nodded, though she faced forward and was walking again towards the front of the room. Harry tore the paper up, nodding at her as she reached the front. 

 

Their lesson was quick and simple. They had already started the bird-conjuring charm, however, she was going over the precise wand-movements again. It only took five minutes, and then she set them to work in groups of four, as they were having difficulty (most of them, at least). Pansy and Draco turned to Hermione and Harry to practice. 

 

“Alright, Hermione,” Pansy said, startling Harry with the use of her given name, “let’s see how you do it.” 

 

Hermione smirked, easily flicking her wand and muttered the incantation under her breath. A ring of golden birds appeared above her head, circling in a sort of glittering halo. 

 

Draco chuckled. “Not bad, Granger. Not bad. But I  _ think  _ I can do better.” He smiled, genuinely, copying the delicate motion of Hermione’s wand with his own. Sure enough, the same glittering halo of golden birds appeared. Except, Draco’s were twittering happily. 

 

Hermione mouth dropped open in shock. “Draco! How did you  _ do  _ that? I didn’t even know you  _ could  _ do that!”

 

He smiled again, although, it seemed almost shy. He wasn’t used to her complimenting him. Or anyone complimenting him, for that matter. He scratched the nape of his neck with his wand hand, and left it there, leaving it to look as though he was pointing his wand at his neck. “Neither did I, until last night,” he admitted.

 

“What did you do differently?” Hermione asked. 

 

He shrugged. “I really don’t know.” He looked at Harry and nodded. “Go on then, Potter. Let’s see you do it.” 

 

Harry cringed. “Er, alright.” Harry copied the two before him. To his astonishment, it worked. Although, for him, there was only one bird. 

 

Draco nodded. “Not bad. You’ll get there.”

 

Harry furrowed his brows at this peculiar behaviour. Although he couldn’t say he minded it. “I hope so. Pansy?”

 

Her grin faltered, then she concentrated on the spell. She managed to conjure two birds above her own head. “Ou! I got two!” 

 

Hermione chuckled. “I told you that you could do it,” she shrugged. “It just takes practice.” 

 

The four continued to practice the incantation for another half-hour, chatting amongst themselves. It was just small-talk, but it made them all feel more at ease. Around five minutes to dinner, Professor McGonagall started to pace again. She took a few strides, then glanced over at Draco. Harry watched her face, and knew the moment she saw the nasty wound on the back of the Sytherin’s neck. He eyes widened and she looked up at Harry. She pursed her lips, nodding at Harry. She continued to walk up the aisle near them, not saying a word. As she came back during the last minute, she coughed as she neared them, causing Draco to look up. Sure enough, there was the same mark as the day before at this time. She dismissed the class when she returned to the front, reminding them of their homework. 

 

Harry and Hermione dawdled. Once Draco and Pansy had left for dinner, their Professor approached them. She looked at them both in the eyes before she spoke. “I will keep an eye on him. If you notice anything else. Any fresh bruises, come to me. There could be bullying going on, as well.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Anything else, Professor?”

 

She nodded. “If you see any fresh cuts on him, especially on his arms,” she looked at them both sternly, “come and see me right away. If you suspect something even more serious and cannot come to see me at that time, seek out Professor Snape.” 

 

“Okay,” Harry said, swallowing thickly. “Are you worried about him, Professor?”

She nodded solemnly. “Yes, Harry. I am worried.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Thanks once again for reading. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. As always, let me know your thoughts and/or feedback! Until next time! - Emma :)


	5. Safe for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's mind won't let up, sending him on a midnight joint.

Sleep didn’t come easily to Harry that night. He tossed and turned for hours, multiple times having to blow pieces of hair out of his eyes. Mind whirling as he studied scarlet curtains in the moonlight, scenes from previous months ran fervently behind his eyes. Harry couldn’t help but wonder how, as an abuse victim himself, he had not noticed the boy suffering right in front of him. Could it have been their blind hate for each other? His own bias? Himself being wrapped up in his other problems? 

 

Harry blinked, staring at the ceiling.  _ Since when is Draco Malfoy’s home life  _ my  _ problem?  _ Harry wondered. He sighed after a moment of thought.  _ Since the moment I saw him on that train.  _

 

Harry, through the sleeplessness, started to realize some truths. Himself and Draco were more alike than he’d thought. Also, Harry could not bring himself to hang him out to dry if this story was true, even if he  _ is  _ Draco Malfoy. Even though he  _ is  _ the boy he loathed since the age of eleven. He knew Hermione felt the same way. Childish taunting, fighting, and insults aside--Draco could be suffering.  _ And no one,  _ Harry thought,  _ deserves to suffer through abuse by their own family.  _

 

Besides, Draco was right. Harry didn’t know him, just as Draco didn’t know Harry. They knew virtually nothing about each other. Draco didn’t know about Harry’s past with the Dursleys, or why he acted the way he did. Why his triggers are what they are. Harry, on the other hand, didn't know anything about Draco other than the fact that he was smart, gifted at Quidditch, and came from an arrogant pureblood family. A family, which he thought until recently, doted on him and loved him. If he had been wrong about that, what else was there to find out? 

 

Professor McGonagall’s last requests ran repeatedly through his head as well. He could still hear the concern in her voice, how she tried to suppress the crack when she mentioned what Draco might do… Harry felt a pang in his chest. He blew air into his cheeks, then let it go. He knew, without a doubt, that he was in it for the long haul. He didn’t know whether it was the familiarity, his pattern of always wanting to help people, or that he actually  _ cared _ (although he suspected it was the latter), but he knew that whatever it took, he would help the struggling Slytherin. He knew he couldn’t be pushy, couldn’t make him talk--make him trust him. But Harry hoped, really hoped that he could get through to the blond. That at some point, even if only step by step, he could open up to Harry. And Harry would be there. 

 

**

 

Around two a.m., Harry huffed and flipped onto his back. His blankets lay in a heap on the floor, his pillow hanging half off of the bed. Harry rubbed his eyes, then sat up, shaking his head as his feet reached the cold floor. Two minutes later he was shuffling out of the door of the common room, invisibility cloak shielding him from view. 

Harry wandered the corridors, staring at the suits of armour and the intricacies of the tapestries. Anything to avoid the inevitable tossing and turning he’d inevitably return to before too long. Silvery blurs rushed past him in his periphery, however, which ghosts they were didn’t register. He didn’t mind. The odd creak or whisper of a portrait were the only sounds Harry could hear. 

 

With his mind still racing, Harry almost missed the odd sight across the corridor. He stopped in his tracks, quirking his head at the classroom door that was slightly ajar. He studied it for a moment before pacing up to it, peering through the crack. At first glance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, however, upon closer observation a figure was visible on the other side of the room, shielded from direct view by a few rows of desks. And what’s more… Harry could hear them crying softly. 

 

Harry craned his neck, but ended up opening the door silently to get a better look at the weeping student. Harry’s heart leapt into his throat at the sight of the short, blond locks. He surveyed him closer, pulling the door shut behind him without a sound. In the dimness, Harry could barely make them out, but they were there. Bruises covered his porcelain skin, cuts and scars interlaced with them as well. There were other marks as well, which Harry couldn’t quite place. As he steps forward, Draco turns his head, revealing his face. He swipes at the tears streaming down his face, features contorted in a pained grimace. 

 

Wordlessly, Harry rushed over to the boy on the floor, who didn’t seem to notice his presence. He knelt beside the Slytherin, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Watery silver eyes flicked up in shock, and widened. His breathing stuttered before he dropped his gaze, crying even harder. His shoulders heaved and he shook his head. Harry gathered the blond in his arms, who broke into full sobs in response. 

 

“Draco,” Harry sighed. 

 

He shook his head furiously. “Don’t ask,” he sobbed. “Please.”

 

Harry rubbed his back gently. “I’m not.” 

 

Draco nodded--gasped. “Thank you.” 

 

Harry smiled sadly. He’d never heard those words said to him by Draco. He’d never really even had a proper conversation with him before. But, Harry now knew his suspicions were correct. Of course, they weren’t 100% confirmed. But the battered boy in his arms was all the proof he needed. Harry had said to Draco just the other day that he’d experienced abuse himself, that he could talk to him. Why else would Draco let Harry near him right now? Although the blond would likely not tell him why he was crying in an empty classroom in the middle of the night, Harry didn’t need him to to be able to make, at the very least, a good guess. 

The sobs slowly resided and Harry loosened his grip around the blond’s waist. Draco pulled back and sat back against the wall silently, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands. Harry slumped back against the wall too, not close enough to be touching, but not far away enough that they couldn’t if they wanted to. They sat together in silence for a while. Draco sniffed every so often, and would swipe at his eyes with his thumb. Harry picked at stray threads on his pajama bottoms. 

 

“I can’t tell you,” came the hushed voice of Draco. It was hoarse and strained. 

 

Harry glanced over at his tear-streaked face, and the scars and bruises that littered it. “What?”

 

Draco looked away, avoiding his gaze. “I… just can’t talk about it. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Draco sounded surprised. 

 

Harry met his eyes and nodded. “Yeah. Okay. Why?”

 

“You’re not gunna press me,” he pushed. “Not going to demand to know. Or taunt me. O-or-”

 

“Stop,” said Harry, and Draco did. His eyes softened as he looked at Harry. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to do. Like you said, I don’t know you. And I’m not going to force that. It’s that easy. I will know what you want me to know, and no more.” 

 

“I--I just can’t…” He took a deep breath. “I’ve never… I don’t.. I can’t say anything…”

 

“Not now, or not ever?” 

 

Draco hesitated, bringing his gaze back up. “Not now…”

 

“Okay.” 

 

Draco nodded. “That’s all?”

 

“That’s all. Look, I don’t know exactly what’s going on. But I’m not going to say anything to make it worse, either. You may not know me, but I’m not like that.” 

 

Draco nodded again. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. You’re scared.” 

 

“I am not.” 

“Draco.” Silver eyes met green, and both of their faces softened. “I am not what you’re afraid of. Okay? So take your time. Just know that I am safe for you, whenever.” At a loss for words, Draco could only search Harry’s face for any sign of insincerity. He found none. He swallowed thickly, then dropped his gaze. After a moment, Harry spoke again. “It’s getting really late. We should go to bed.” 

 

Draco nodded. “Yeah. We have to be up soon.” 

 

The two boys stood from the floor and suted off their pants. Harry watched Draco walk towards the door. He eyed that cut on the back of his neck. “G’night.”

 

“Night.” Draco reached for the door handle, then stopped and looked back. “Harry?” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hop that you enjoyed it! As always, leave your thoughts and feedback in the comments as they are very helpful and I love to read them. Thanks for all the support on this story. Until next time everyone! -Emma :)


	6. The Duelling Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident is revealed during a duelling session in DADA. Secrets are exposed, and the parties involved aren't quite sure hoot cope.

**Note: This chapter describes a panic attack and the result of abuse. Take caution reading this chapter if you feel like this may be a trigger for you.**

 

The echoing of scraping chairs and loud chatter reverberated off of the walls of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom the next day. Harry, Ron and Hermione filed into the room with a few minutes to spare, shuffling over to their seats. As they settled in, Harry and Ron were still arguing over a question in their potions homework, to which Hermione whacked Harry over the head with a roll of parchment to get him to shut up. He scowled at her, then turned back to his seat next to Ron to put his bag down, plopping down in his chair. Hermione smirked, satisfied, and did the same. 

 

A hush spread over the class as Snape strode up the aisle a moment later, using his wand to flick open everyone’s books to page 492. He stood at the front of the room with a brooding glare, as if daring anyone to speak. He took a moment to look over them all before saying dully, “Chapter 10 is on duelling.” He spun to face the blackboard, scrawling on it as he spoke. “We will quickly review what you have learned in previous years… that will be today. It will be brief, covering basic tactics, defences, charms, jinxes, hexes, and the like. You will pair up once I am finished the lesson and practice these basics, but please, don’t break anything or I will be forced to take house points… You are strongly encouraged to use silent incantations, however, it is not mandatory as this is just review.” 

 

The class listened attentively as Snape droned on about hexes and jinxes that many of them had practiced the year before as a part of Dumbledore’s Army. The defences were common to all of them, as were the few charms they had been taught were useful in duelling. About twenty minutes later, Snape released them to find their partners. Hermione partnered with Ron, so Harry partnered with Neville. 

 

Neville first threw a leg-locker curse his way, which he blocked. Harry retaliated with a jelly-legs jinx, which Neville blocked as well. Silently, the dancing hex was shot at Harry, who ended up doing a jig in front of his peers. He chortled, shooting back a hex that tickled Neville so much he cried as he thrashed, trying to remember the counter jinx. Harry eventually remembered how to remove the one on himself, while trying to simultaneously help Neville out. 

 

The classroom was full of commotion. Dancing students, stumbling students, Gryffindors with elephant trunks and Slytherins desperately trying to escape the invisible tickling fingers. Pansy and Draco fired silent hexes back and forth, each periodically hitting each other, but usually blocking them. Seamus and Dean managed not to make anything explode, however, Seamus did end up being blasted against the back wall. At the front of the room, Snape shook his head solemnly, quickly returning to his marking. Ron had managed to successfully hit Hermione with both a leg-locker curse and the tickling curse, so she had to hop around, laughing wildly while desperately trying to get enough breath to remove the effects. Ron was trying to laugh, but could only quack every time he opened his mouth. 

 

Among all of the noise, a shrill shriek quickly got everyone’s attention. All eyes landed on a pair of Slytherins at the far side of the room. Pansy’s hands covered her mouth. Her horror filled eyes led everyone to follow her gaze, causing gasps and screams to escape her classmates, followed by silence as everyone tried to comprehend what they were seeing. Snape immediately stood from his desk. 

 

“I-I,” Pansy stuttered, taking a step towards Draco. “What happened to you?”

 

Draco was staring down at himself with wide eyes, scanning each and every exposed mark with panic. He had left his robe at his desk and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. There was no escaping the cuts, scars and bruises littering his pale flesh. His glance shot up, meeting the eyes of his peers. All of them. The long cuts and gashes, swollen and jagged scrapes, different sized and coloured bruises… The fresh and the old. Exposed for everyone to see. He said nothing, just stared between himself and the crowd of his peers. 

 

“Miss Parkinson!” Snape bellowed. “What have you done?”

 

She was nearly in tears. “N-nothing, Professor! I swear! I only used a charm that removes all protections, charms, and potions… This-this wasn’t me.” Her eyes turned back to her duelling partner. “Draco… what happened to you?”

 

He finally met her eyes, but his voice was barely a whisper. “Quidditch.” 

 

In the crowd, Hermione pushed through to find Harry. He saw the wrinkles on her forehead, and grabbed her arm. “There’s nothing we can do. Not yet.” 

 

“Harry-”

 

“Not yet.” 

 

“Quidditch?” Pansy squeaked. “You haven’t-”

 

“It’s from quidditch!’ Draco blurted out. “I swear. Tha-that’s all it is, Pansy. Quidditch. J-just Quidditch.” 

 

She searched his eyes, then his body when he dropped his gaze. His hands clenched and unclenched. He wouldn’t look at her. “How can that be from…”

 

“I swear,” he said, but his voice broke.

 

As people started to clue in, they pushed forwards, enclosing him in the middle of a circle. He looked in all directions, eyes wide. Voices punctured the air all around him, shouting and asking questions. 

“What happened?” Susan Bones. 

 

“Who did this to you?” Blaise.

“Are you okay?” Neville. 

 

 Snape shoved his way to the front as Draco’s breathing became rapid and laboured. “Draco,” Snape demanded harshly. “Did your father do this? Did Lucius do this to you?” Draco continued to heave for air, backing away. He was shaking now. “Did Lucius do this to you??”

 

“Please,” he sputtered. “Please don’t let him know anyone knows. Please, Professor.” 

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

In the crowd, Hermine yanked on Harry’s arm, glaring at him. He nodded. “Let’s go. Quick.” 

 

Draco couldn’t tear his eyes away from Snape. “Please don’t tell him I’ve been weak. It’ll only make it worse.” He broke with that thought, shaking like a leaf and gasping for air. “I-I... can’t... t-take it!” 

 

“Back up!” Hermione screamed, elbowing people aside. “Leave him alone.” People grabbed at her and told her off, but she shook them off. “He’s having a panic attack, leave him alone!” 

 

Harry followed her through the crowd and past a bewildered Snape. He approached Draco cautiously, who at some point had sat down on a stool. His face was buried in his hands and he was hunched over, hyperventilating. Harry knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his knee. Draco flinched. “It’s Harry,” he said softly. “It’s just Harry. I’m not here to hurt you. Safe, remember?” Harry then reached for the blond’s trembling hands, trying to pry them away and coaxing him to breathe. “You’re safe, Draco… breathe. Focus on that. You’re safe right now, I promise. No one is here to hurt you.”

 

The rest of the class had either retreated to their desks or huddled awkwardly away from the situation, talking it over in hushed voices. Ron stood near the front, trying to comprehend the turn of events. Hermione padded over to where Pansy still stood, trembling and horrified. The gryffindor held out her hand to the other girl. “Come here, Pansy. We know it wasn’t on purpose. It’s not your fault, okay?”

 

“What have I done?” Pansy said. “I swear, Hermione. I didn’t know that… that…”

 

“I know, Pansy. Harry and I both know. It’s okay. Come with me. Your friend needs you.” 

 

Pansy took Hermione’s hand, and let the brunette lead her over to Draco. She knelt just off to the side of Harry, who was still talking quietly to Draco. Hermione stood beside the stool, rubbing gentle circles and lines into the blond’s back. 

 

Draco gasped for air again and Harry bit his lip. He massaged the other boys hands. “You need to breathe… you’re okay. I’m not here to hurt you. Neither is Hermione. Or Pansy. Okay? We are here to help. You’re safe with us. Just breathe.”

 

One hand fell from Draco’s face and Harry held it in both of his. “You’re safe, Draco.” 

 

“Can you follow Harry’s breathing?” Hermione asked. “Listen to his breathes.” 

 

Harry counted them out for him. “In… out… In… Out… Good.” The other hand fell. Harry caught it. He held Draco’s hands in his. They didn’t shake so badly anymore. “In… Out… In… Better.” 

 

Draco’s eyes fluttered open a moment later, meeting Harry’s. “Everyone’s going to know, Harry,” he croaked. “Everyone’s going to know how weak I am.” 

 

“You’re not weak. You’re being  _ abused _ , Draco. And that’s not the same thing. I’d have the same reaction as you if everyone had found out about what happened to me like this.” 

 

Draco dropped his gaze. “But it’s me… I have to… I’m… it’s  _ me _ . You’re  _ you _ . I deserve it, and you didn’t. I’m a Malfoy… I can’t… I shouldn’t… But I  _ do _ !”

 

“Look at me, Draco,” Harry said. “This is not  _ your _ fault. Okay? It’s  _ not _ . I promise. You don’t deserve this, and I  _ will  _ fight anyone who says otherwise.” Draco nodded. “You look like you want to hide.”

 

He met Harry’s eyes. “I do.” 

 

“Maybe one of us should take you back to your dorm. You should get some rest,” he said. 

 

Again, Draco nodded. 

 

“I’ll do it!” Pansy piped up. “Is that okay with you, Draco?”

 

“Just drop me off, and come back here, please, Pansy. Okay?” 

 

She nodded with pursed lips. “Okay.”

 

They turned to leave, but Harry put a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Come find me if you want to talk, yeah?”

 

Draco nodded again, a small smile gracing his lips. Then he turned and left, Pansy at his side. 

 

Harry and Hermione both sighed, then turned to head back to their desks. With students sitting in random places, they just decided to sit together. Harry rested his head on the desk, while Hermione put hers in her hands. SIlently, Snape strode over and squatted in front of their desks. He coughed lightly to announce his presence. The two students looked up, startled. 

 

Then Snape’s face softened and he spoke in the kindest voice they’d ever heard him use. “Fifty points to Gryffindor.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry for such a long gap between updates, I've been super busy with moving into university and starting my classes. I finally got some time last night to write though, so yay! :) I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know that this is not how panic attacks happen for everybody, and it is always different. However, what I included are common, and some if it I have experienced myself. Anyways, that aside, let me know in the comments what you thought of this chapter and give me feedback too if you like. I love hearing from you guys and I do appreciate the feedback. Until next time guys! -Emma :)


	7. Groggy Eyes and Spilled Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the truth being revealed. A nice gesture from Ron, a conversation with Pansy, and a visit from Draco.

 

The rest of their classes passed smoothly, although Draco never returned to class. When Pansy returned, she isolated herself, sitting alone with her head down at her desk. Hermione frowned at her over her shoulder, hoping she wasn’t being too harsh on herself. It wasn’t her fault.

 

Ron stayed with Harry and Hermione the rest of the day, but he stayed quiet. He took fleeting glances at his friends, praying that one of them would speak up and say _something._ That one of them would _explain._ Of course, he wasn’t stupid. He witnessed what happened—saw the horrible marks covering the Slytherin’s skin… but he still couldn’t understand how Harry and Hermione had anything to do with this. Harry had his saving people thing, but Hermione, too? Ron groaned, rubbing both hands through his hair. _What was he missing?_

“Are you alright there, mate?”

 

Ron turned his attention to Harry. “I just don’t get it.” Harry pursed his lips. “What did I miss? How did you and Hermione even get involved?”

 

Harry took a breath. “It’s only been a couple days, Ron. I’ll explain at dinner, okay?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“It’s not his fault, Ron.”

 

“I know.”

 

As the trio headed for the Great Hall, stares and whispers followed them. They rounded the corner into the hall, eyes set on the Gryffindor table. Harry and Hermione’s voices could be heard within the chatter, however, not nearly as often as they heard Draco’s. His name was everywhere, used both with sympathy and with malice. Harry and Hermione couldn’t help but to listen in, catching snippets of many different conversations.

 

_“Did you hear about Draco Malfoy?”_

_“Deserves it, he does.”_

_“Harry Potter helped him you know, isn’t that crazy?”_

_“Hermione Granger, too! The muggle-born…. I know!”_

_“Do you think it’s true?”_

_“I was there, saw it myself. Looks ugly, it does.”_

_“How can anyone do that to their kid?”_

_“I know he’s been a jerk, but I feel bad for him!”_

_“Potter was right up there with ‘im. I reckon they’re together.”_

_“Granger and Parkinson… no way! Those two hate each other!”_

_“Well, if his dad can’t get to him again, I certainly will!”_

Hermione grabbed his arm and he looked at her, biting his lip. She squeezed, then dropped her hand, taking the last few steps to the table. As soon as they sat down, a confused looking Ginny bounced her way over.

 

She took a seat beside Hermione and leant in. “Is it true, then? What they’re saying about Malfoy?”

 

Hermione nodded, and Harry cleared his throat. “Yeah, yeah it’s all true.”

 

“All of it?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“How did you two… you know?”

 

Hermione sighed, looking to Harry. “Harry knew something was wrong, and at first I thought he was crazy.”

 

“I noticed some cuts on him in class one day, but I didn’t want to say anything too loudly… so I just whispered it to Hermione. That was only a few days ago.”

 

“We went to see McGonagall,” Hermione continued. “She said she’d keep an eye on him, and asked us too as well. She was worried.”

 

“Very worried,” Harry added. “So were we. No one has marks like that from Quidditch… you guys know that. Even Pansy knew that when he used that as an excuse.”

 

Ron looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione. “Why did you go up to him?”

 

Harry dropped his gaze. “I found him crying in an empty classroom a few nights ago… we talked a little bit. When I saw him start to panic today, it was just instinct.” He looked back up at Ron and Ginny. “I couldn’t just leave him like that. I know what it’s like.”

 

Ron’s face softened. “You know what, Harry?”

“What?”

 

“I thought I’d be mad, or weirded out, or something… but, I’m not. You’re a good person. I mean it.”

 

Harry smiled. “Thanks, Ron.”

 

The smile quickly fell from his face, however, as the hall went nearly silent. Heads turn rapidly as a familiar face entered the room, head down and making a beeline for the Slytherins. His concealment had returned, yet his stony face was more of a mask than ever. He pulled his robes tighter to his slim body, not making eye contact until he reached the table. Being almost out of view, most people returned to their food and conversations. But the Slytherins didn’t. Their stares turned to glares, and a few of them stood up.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” One of them jeered.

 

“I just want to eat.”

 

The other boy turned to one of his friends. “Just want to eat, huh?” He spit at Draco’s feet. “Don’t think so. You’re too weak to be seen with us.”

 

“Just let me sit.”

 

The boy shoved Draco’s shoulders and the blond stumbled back a few steps. Harry rose from his seat.

 

“Get out of here, Malfoy. And take your daddy issues with you.” Draco stood staring at them with wide eyes, searching their faces as if suddenly they’d change their minds. They didn’t. “I said get out of here, wuss! Who do you think you are?”

 

A light touch caused Draco to flinch, head whipping around, wand instinctively withdrawn from his robes. There was some laughter from the Slytherins. Harry cringed. “Sorry to startle you.”

 

Draco looked down, shrugging. “You didn’t mean to.”

 

“No.” Harry sighed as Draco looked around him, taking a deep breath. “Come sit with me. Well, me, Ron, and Hermione.” Draco only nodded.

 

Harry led him to the table, and the blond sat wordlessly beside him. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were engrossed in a conversation about Ron’s latest quidditch adventure, to which the two girls were making fun of him. Harry joined in, biting a piece of chicken off of his fork as he jeered at Ron about the goal he missed in practice.

 

“Oh yeah? How about you almost hitting the goal post going for the snitch, mate?” Ron said.

“Ron!” Harry chortled. “That was supposed to be a secret!”

 

The Gryffindor’s laughed. Ginny calmed down slightly, adding, “Or the time when you got the front of your broomstick caught in the dirt when you dove down.”

 

“Ginny!”

 

The Gryffindors continued to laugh; Draco stared down at his lap. Ron glanced across the table at the empty plate in front of the blond, then over at the dwindling platters of food. He lifted his own and scraped some pasta and chicken onto Draco’s. Draco looked up with curiosity. Ron smiled slightly, “Eat.”

 

Across the hall, dark eyes watch the Slytherin. Pansy pushes food around her plate, none of it making it to her mouth. She slouches, watching him through the hair that falls in her face. Shaking her head at herself, she wonders how she could have missed it. How could she not have known that her best friend was in so much pain? How could she have missed the fading of the concealment? The flinching? The sadness he wore when no one was watching? How could she have been so oblivious to everything going on with him, and just let it continue. And to be the one to reveal it to the school… she dropped her gaze, focusing on a piece of chicken at the bottom edge of the plate. She stabs it a little too forcefully with her fork, drops of sauce finding their way into her hair and onto her robes. She sighed, glancing back over at her best friend with the group of Gryffindors. With the people who noticed when she failed to.

 

Almost finished his pasta, Draco decided to join the conversation. Hermione had struck a conversation about charms, to which the others were rolling their eyes at how quickly shed mastered the spell they’d been practicing.

 

“Seriously, guys. It’s not that hard!” Hermione laughed.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Says you! You’re top of the class! I can barely make the thing twitch, let alone half the things you can do with it.”

 

“I turned it purple the other day,” Draco added.

 

All heads at the table turned to him. Hermione raised her eyebrows. “How’d you do that? I only made it to a light blue colour.”

 

“Twist your wrist more as you say the incantation. I had that problem at first, too.”

 

“Huh.”

 

As the hall started to clear, more and more people started to pass their end of the table. Students from other houses seemed to make detours to walk past him. To say something. To get a look at him. A Ravenclaw boy in the year ahead slapped him on the back as he passed. Draco flinched, eyes widening like saucers. “Hang in there, Malfoy,” the boy called over his shoulder.

 

Draco stared at the table, swallowing thickly. He drew in a shuddering breath, although he was trying to play it off like he hardly noticed…like nothing was bothering him. Harry turned to him, placing a hand gently on his midback. “Breathe, Draco,” he whispered.

 

The blond took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Harry caught his eyes and nodded. Draco nodded back.

 

**

 

Saturday morning starts like any other. The trio wake up around 9, courtesy of Hermione, and head down to breakfast. Their footsteps are the only sounds to be heard for many minutes, until they reach the ground floor. The smell of blueberry muffins and bacon floated from the room, quiet chatter making its way out into the corridor.

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a seat in the middle of the long table, each immediately reaching for food. Hermione grabbed some oatmeal, a muffin, and some berries. Harry opted for toast and a banana instead. Ron, being typical Ron, took some eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and an apple. The three Gryffindors took their time, munching lazily on their food. Hermione, as always, flipped the pages of the _Daily Prophet_ with interest. About twenty minutes into their meal, a dark haired girl appeared behind Harry.

 

Hermione started. “Oh! Hi, Pansy.”

 

“Hi,” she said meekly. “Uh… can I sit here?”

 

The three of them take her in curiously for a minute before Hermione speaks again. “Yeah. Sure.”

 

“Thanks.” She sits down beside Harry, silently taking a plate and adding some strawberries and a muffin to it. She glances up at Hermione. “I didn’t know.”

 

Harry turns to her. “We know, Pansy. It’s not your fault.”

 

“You keep saying that, but it stills feels like it is.”

 

Hermione reached across to touch the girl’s arm. “Pansy. It’s not your fault. You didn’t know he had a concealment on.”

 

“I know… I know! I just… I feel bad. I just wanted to practice the spell, but I figured nothing would happen. I’m not that great at dueling, but if I can make my opponent weaker, it’s easier for me. I didn’t think anything would happen to him, other than maybe he’d be tired or something… I swear.”

 

Ron spoke up this time. “Even I could tell you didn’t mean to, and I wasn’t even involved. You can’t fake that kind of shock, Parkinson. I’m tellin’ ya.”

 

Pansy pursed her lips, but nodded. “I feel bad. I should’ve known, you know? I’m around him all the time. How could I not tell he’s been in pain?”

 

“He’s been doing a good job at hiding it,” Harry said. “At least until lately. Probably because now it’s too much for him to handle at all anymore. How is he by the way? How’d last night go?”

 

Pansy smiled a little. “I stayed with him until he went to bed last night. Me and Blaise. Blaise didn’t talk much, but I kept him distracted. No one really did anything once we were all back in the dorms. Stupid prats think it’s funny to be that way in front of the whole school but not show their faces afterwards… pathetic.”

 

“That’s good,” said Hermione. “Where is he now?”

 

Pansy chuckled. “Still sleeping. I don’t think he will be up for a while. No need to be anyways.” She shrugged, picking at her muffin. “Thanks for being there for him. You know, when I wasn’t.”

 

Harry nodded. “Now that you know, you can check in with him, too.”

 

She nodded. “Yeah. I will.”

 

**

 

It was late morning before anything else interesting happened. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting in the common room with mugs of hot cocoa and Bertie Bots when a portrait on the nearest wall called Harry’s name. Harry threw his legs over the arm of the couch and pushed himself up, meandering over to it. “What is it?”

 

“There’s someone asking for you.”

 

Harry furrowed his brows, walking over to the portrait hole. He pushed it and it swung outwards, revealing the slim, uncharacteristically dressed Draco Malfoy. He was wearing cotton pants and a long sleeved green sweatshirt with an open collar, revealing his damaged skin. His hair was dishevelled, his eyes groggy. Harry backed away, sweeping his arm to signal Draco to come in. He did, eyes sweeping over the cozy room. He spotted the other three on the couch and the floor and waved to them. “Morning, Hermione. Ron. Ginny.” He nodded at them. Ron and Ginny’s jaws dropped, and Hermione laughed. Draco turned to Harry. “Can we talk?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, of course. Come with me.” Draco followed Harry across the room to two armchairs in the corner by a window. Harry sunk into one, and Draco perched on the edge of the other. “So… what did you want to talk to me about?”

 

Draco paused, not meeting Harry’s eyes. “Everything. Just…” He looked up at Harry who blinked at him. “Everything.”

 

Harry chuckled. “Okay… how about we start with this. What made you come find me this morning?”  
  


“I needed someone to talk to.”

 

“What about Pansy?”

 

“I needed to talk to _you_.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You know why.”

 

Harry nodded. “Because I know what it’s like.”

 

“Precisely. I just want to know more about you, that’s all. What happened to you, and why you want to help me. Why you care.”

 

“We can definitely talk about that. But first, since everyone is staring at you, do you want to move this upstairs where it’s more private?”

 

Draco nodded. “Yeah, I’d appreciate that.”

 

The two boys hurried up the stairs to Harry’s dorm. Harry sat against his headboard and Draco sat cross-legged at the end of the bed. “So, what do you want to know?” Harry asked.

 

“What happened to you? When did it start?”

 

“I’ve lived with my muggle Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin since my parent died. They’ve never been particularly nice to me, but they’ve been abusing me physically since I was about eight or nine. Since I was ‘old enough to take it’.”

 

“That’s awful. What would they do to you?”

 

“It was my Uncle, mainly. He’d, er…”

 

“You don’t have to tell me, Harry.”

“No, no. It’s okay. He’d hit me a lot. With his fists. In the face, the stomach, the back of the head… He’d kick me in the ribs and in the head if I was down. Other places, too… I’d go days without food and they’d lock me in my cupboard for up to a week in the dark. What?”  
  


Draco was staring at him in horror. “Did you just say, in your cupboard?”

 

Harry winced. “Yeah… my bedroom for the longest time was the cupboard under the stairs. Or, should I say my prison. That’s more like it.”

 

Draco shook his head in disbelief. “Wow, just… What about your Aunt?”

 

“She never hit me or anything, but she never stopped it either. She’d only yell at me if I messed up cooking their breakfast or cleaning the kitchen or something. But my Cousin was a real bully. Was I ever afraid of him as a kid.”

 

“I’m sorry, Harry. That’s truly awful.”

 

“I made it through it. I’m just so glad to be here, even though it does suck sometimes with everything going on at the moment out there… but this is my home.”

 

The two boys sat in silence for a minute, regarding each other with curiosity. Draco dropped his gaze. “My Father takes his anger out on me. And sometimes I think he rather enjoys it.”

 

“Draco—”

 

Silver eyes met Harry’s. “He thinks my pain is funny, I guess. Likes to use spells when he can’t reach me, slice and dice me when he can. It’s all fun and games for him. He looks all menacing and angry, but the truth is he knows I deserve it and won’t stop at anything until he gets his point across. Fists, feet, wand, knives, you name it, he’s probably used it.” Draco slapped a hand to his mouth, eyes wide. Harry pursed his lips, maintaining eye contact. Draco dropped his shaking hand from his mouth. “Why haven’t you kicked me out yet?”

 

It was Harry’s turn to flinch. “I’m not going to.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because you’re finally talking to me. To _someone_ about the trauma you’ve been subjected to.”

 

“I shouldn’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“It makes me look weak.”

 

Harry shook his head slowly. “No, Draco. It’s good to talk about it. It’s healthy.”

 

“I didn’t mean to say that much.”

 

“My lips are sealed.”

 

“Thanks.” Draco sighed. “Why, all of the sudden, do you seem to care about you?”

 

Harry chuckles. “It’s not that I didn’t before, I just couldn’t show you that I did. We were supposed to hate each other, and yeah, we were both dicks. But you were always on my radar—especially this year. Something has seemed off all year… it’s just that I’m just now finding out what. But if you had come to me three years ago, or if I had found out something was wrong I would’ve said something. I would’ve come talked to you, because that’s just who I am.”

 

Draco smiled. “It’s good to know that was mutual. I did genuinely want to be your friend, but I blew my shot… I was an egotistical eleven-year-old who didn’t know how to face rejection. So I acted ‘cool’ about it and decided to be a prick instead. And I’m sorry.”

 

Harry nodded. “I forgive you. And I’m sorry, too.”

 

“I forgive you.” Harry smiled at him, and Draco smiled back. Draco held out his hand, “Take two?”

 

Harry shook it. “Of course.”

 

Draco let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “It’s nice to just sit and have a conversation with you.”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, it is.”

 

A figure appeared in the doorway, distracting Harry. Draco turned to look at the figure as well.

It was Neville, who’s eyes widened considerably at the sight in front of him. He flicked his head back slightly, pointing his thumb behind him. “Er, Harry… Ron and Hermione want to know if you guys want to head down for some lunch now?”

 

Harry smiled at him. “Yeah, thanks for passing on the message, Neville. We will be right down.”

 

Neville watched awkwardly as the two boys clambered down off of the bed and made their way to the door. Harry passed through, but Draco asked him to wait a moment, so Harry waited at the bottom of the stairs. Draco turned to Neville. “Hey,” he said, scratching the back of his neck. “I just wanted to apologize… for all of the stuff I’ve said over the years. It was really cruel of me to pick on you and I’m sorry.”

 

Neville, once again taken aback, could only stare. After a few seconds he regained his composure and smiled. “I appreciate that. We were children. And kids can be mean and say stupid stuff. But we’ve grown up a lot since we first met, and we’re older now. You’ve layed off a lot in the last two years and honestly, I don’t want to add more stress of your back. I forgive you.”

 

Draco smiled and nodded, then turned on his heel and ran down the stairs. “Ready to go?”

 

The group of three in front of him smiled. “Yeah,” said Hermione.

 

“You’re gunna sit with us, right?” Ron asked.

 

Draco nodded, chuckling. “On _one_ condition.” The trio eyed him. “Pansy can sit with us, too.”

 

The four of them laughed as Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded. They no longer had a problem with Pansy either, and were beginning to rather like her.

 

Lunch went smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for reading and continuing to support this story. As with my other Drarry fit "Come to Me", I will start to post this story on my Wattpad account as well: harrypotter__fanatic. If you guys want to message me there that would be awesome! I've also found myself lately wanting to draw scenes from this story and post them when I post on wattled or even just to have them, but I'm really awful at art. If any of you want to draw some on these scenes it would mean the world to me! Leave a comment below if you want or just send it to me on my Wattled account. I will tag you there and post it with the chapters. Anyways, as always, let me know your thoughts about this chapter. It was originally going to be different, but I'm trying to slow the pace down if even just a little, so sorry if it seems a little odd. Personally, I really liked this chapter, but let me know your thoughts. I was on reading week from uni this week so idk when I'll update next, but hopefully it will be soon. Until next time, guys! - Emma :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Thanks for checking out my first chapter, and thank you to anyone checking this out from my other Drarry fic. As I always say, feedback is always appreciated, so let me know your thoughts. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of many, so thanks for reading! Until next time - Emma :)


End file.
